1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power connector, and more particularly to a power connector with an improved locking member exposed to the exterior for easy separation.
2. Description of Related Art
Power connectors are usually required to have characteristics of enduring heavy electric current and high voltage. However, when the power connectors are mounted to a system device, it is sometimes difficult for single parts of the power connectors to identify multiple voltages and electric current, because the system device works under different input/output voltage and different electric current. In order to resolve this problem, key members are developed by designers and used in power connectors for ensuring right mating with complementary power connectors.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0087100A1 published to De Blieck et al. on Apr. 8, 2010 discloses such a power connector including an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts fixed in the insulative housing and a key member. Referring to FIG. 2 of this patent publication, the key member includes a middle portion, a pair of locking arms extending backwardly from the middle portion, and a protrusion extending forwardly from the middle portion. The insulative housing defines a mounting hole for assembly of the key member. However, once the locking arms are assembled to the insulative housing, it is difficult to separate them from the mounting hole, because the locking arms are hidden in the insulative housing. As a result, it is difficult to replace the key member when it is damaged or need to be changed.
Hence, a power connector with improved locking member is desired.